House of Morav
The House of Morav began in the sleepy town of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Aetius Morav married Ana Duskbringer, and they had two sons, Matthieu and Mercadier. They lived as simple farmers on the outskirts of town. The House of Morav began in the sleepy town of Southshore in the Hillsbrad Foothills. Aetius Morav married Ana Duskbringer, and they had two sons, Matthieu and Mercadier. They lived as simple farmers on the outskirts of town. During the second war with the orcs, the Moravs helped to supply the Alliance soldiers with much needed food and drink. Their success was due in part to a well organized business syndicate of farms and storehouses that quickly got provisions where they were needed. Because of their dedication to the Alliance, the family and their estate were invited to enter the House of Nobles. Aetius was given the title of Lord and the family moved to Stratholme in northern Lordaeron. One summer, Lord Aetius sent Matthieu to Stranglethorn Vale to establish plantations in the region. Mercadier decided to join his brother on this expedition. The House of Morav and the House of Barov had been feuding for quite a few years now since the Barovs held the deed to the town of Southshore. Lord Alexei Barov made a bet with Lord Aetius Morav that such a venture would not be profitable. Lord Aetius in turn bet that opposite was possible. As the year dragged on, Matthieu would continue to receive couriers from Lordaeron. A few started bringing rumors of a plague that had began to spread throughout northern Lordaeron. One evening Lord Aetius was invited to Lord Alexei’s manor at Caer Darrow. Lord Alexei challenged Lord Aetius to a duel. Aetius accepted. As the two began walking the paces from each other, Alexei turned and shot Aetius in the back. When Lord Aetius did not return home the next morning, Lady Ana when out looking for her husband. The guards would not let her enter Caer Darrow and told her that her husband has never arrived the previous evening. Worried she journeyed to Anderhol where an Alliance force had gathered. Her fate would be decided that day, as the infected villagers turned into the undead, Ana became one of the first victims of the Scourge. The House of Morav fell the day Prince Arthas came to Stratholme to purge the city of the infected citizens. Matthieu and Mercadier survived due to their being elsewhere. Mercadier cloistered himself in Northshire Abbey. Matthieu, now the new Lord, rushed north as fast as he could. Stopping in Lakeshire, Matthieu was warned in a dream not to continue his journey. A being of pure light* spoke to him and told him that the House of Morav was destined to become a beacon of the Holy Light. That night, Matthieu became a paladin. Seven years later, House of Morav has reestablished itself in the Kingdom of Stormwind making Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains their new headquarters. Lady Ana Duskbringer’s corpse was discovered wandering the ruins of Anderhol when it attacked Lord Matthieu and Magistrate Sapphirehawk. Having little time to think, Matthieu stunned the creature. Realizing her soul was still trapped, he destroy the ghoulish shell freeing her spirit. As a cruel twist of fate Lord Alexei Barov brought Lord Aetus Morav’s body, still barely clinging to life, to Achreus Hold. There the Lich King turned Aetius and many others into deathknights and the Battle for Light’s Hope Chapel took place. Now freed from the Lich King’s control, Aetius has returned to House of Morav, elevating Matthieu to Highlord. House of Morav has allied itself with the Argent Crusade and with Highlord Tirion Fordring’s leadership seeks to bring an end to the Lich King. *It is believed that the being of pure light was the naaru K'iru, though we cannot be certain. He can now be found on the Isle of Quel’Danas alongside the Shattered Sun Offensive. The Legend of Morav